


Cute boys

by kitsunematsuri



Series: Youkai AU [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Idiots being cute, M/M, brother-boyfriend talk, does this count as furry?, hitsugaya is probably asleep for most of the fic I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunematsuri/pseuds/kitsunematsuri
Summary: Ichimaru, an Inari Fox, goes to visit his lover on the Temple he runs with the few wolves willing to work properly. He decides to stay there for a little longer (which means he won't be leaving in days) and gets to talk with his lover's brother, Kusaka.





	Cute boys

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to write something about my Idol AU because idols ruined me, but I wanted to do this for my friend Ale, who makes me really happy with her comments. <3

—Hello~ —The pure white fox almost sings, as he lets himself enter through the temple door.

The small wolf glares at him, but he pays no mind to it. Opposite to their "leader", the other wolves welcome him warmly.

Ichimaru sits in front of a small table while the wolves run around, getting things for him to be comfortable. He's not sure if it's because he's their leader's mate, or if it's because they actually appreciated the last time he came to visit, but he likes the attention.

—Why are you here? —The smallest of the wolves and leader of them asks, unconciously moving closer when the fox lifts his hand to pet his head.

—I just wanted to see my sweet lil' puppy, is that bad? —Hitsugaya growls at the nickname and practically "barks."

—I'm not a dog! And stop petting my head! —He yells, his tail betraying him. Ichimaru giggles at the waggling tail that keeps hitting his but makes no comment on it, since the younger seems unaware.

—Ya didn't answer my question~

—I... We don't mind, but you could at least notify before coming, they have to run to get everything ready for you every time.

—Wouldn't it be faster if their leader helped them?

—No, because a certain Inari fox I know is very curious, so I have to keep an eye on you, —he pouts and Ichimaru swears in his mind. His boyfriend is so cute.

They hear footsteps coming back and Hitsugaya bites on the fox's hand, making him stop the petting.

—Ow!

—DON'T. TOUCH. MY HEAD, —the wolf gets up, annoyed and embarrassed at the same time, then helps the other wolf set the table.

At this point, Ichimaru is already familiar with Kusaka, who's Hitsugaya's older brother. They bear different last names for "race" reasons, but they still look slightly similar. If it wasn't for the height and because Kusaka actually brushed his hair, they'd look like twins despite their hair and eye colors. Ichimaru smiles softly at the two wolves and the older one seems to get slightly nervous. Despite being friendly, he seems to be afraid of the fox for some reason. 'Or maybe it's not me who scares him,' thinks the fox as he looks at the stern faced youth. Maybe Hitsugaya told his brother not to get close to him? That thought was immediately dismissed, Hitsugaya could be stubborn but he's not in that level of stubborness. He knows that attitude of his personally.

Then why did Kusaka avoid him so much?

—Hey, Kusaka, —Ichimaru started, —ya seem like a good bro', at least from what Toushirou has told me, —and he doesn't seem afraid of treating Hitsugaya in a "closer" way in front of his family. Hitsugaya feels his face heat anyways, since he's not used to it.

—Oh, he's said good things about me? I expected him to be the type to complain all the time, —he chuckles.

—He is, but I can tell he still likes ya~

—Hey! —Hitsugaya is flustered, he tries to cover the fox's mouth since he feels like he's said some rather embarrassing things about his brother. Ichimaru definitely knows a side of the Ookami no other creature in the world has ever seen.

—Is that so? —Kusaka smiles kindly, and he seems calmer now. Ichimaru tilts his head slightly at that reaction, 'maybe he was scared of me?' He thinks. The black wolf notices this, —is... Something wrong?

—He's probably wondering if you're afraid of him, —Hitsugaya comments, hopelessly pinned to the fox's lap. (He's lost this one battle, but he'll get revenge later.)

—Am I bein' that easy to read?

—Lucky guess.

Both chuckle at this, but Kusaka just smiles.

—I'm not afraid of you, I'm sorry if it appeared that way. I'm just, kind of nervous, —both pale-haired creatures look at him, ears twitching slightly in curiosity. This only makes the dark-haired one giggle, —Toushirou never talked about you, and what I've heard... Well, I've heard a lot of things about you.

—Ohh, so that's why ya were nervous...

—Yes, well, I can kinda see why people are afraid of you, so I tried to avoid you as much as possible, since I didn't want to appear rude, —then he adds silently, —or upset my moody brother...

Hitsugaya growls but gets caught off-guard by Ichimaru's hand, who pets his head and ears softly, making the wolf's tail waggle in happiness. (He's basically preventing him for talking.)

—It's okay, do I seem nice now, tho?

—If we take away your taming ability... Yes.

Ichimaru laughs, —my taming ability?

—Yes, you've calmed the beast, that's a very scary feat, —he looks at Hitsugaya, who seems to deep into the caresses to even notice anything around him. But Kusaka looks happy about it.

—Well, if ya ever wanna talk about how to tame 'im, you can talk to me, —they both laugh at it then stay silent for a second, hoping Hitsugaya is actually not listening to them. (They know he would never go too far as to wound them, but he always knows worse ways of punishing without physical pain.)

—It's amazing, though, I've only seen him this calm when he's taking naps, sleeping, or watching nature by himself.

—Yeah? This is a normal sight for me, he's a cutie, —the fox says as he pats the small wolf's back. —He's still temperamental and might beat me up for doin' this in front of his bro' later but, he's usually this calm.

—Maybe it's not being petted that relaxes him, —Kusaka mentions, smiling softly. Ichimaru can see very well the resemblance, but still thinks Hitsugaya is somehow way prettier.

—Mmm, maybe, neva' really thought about it... I just like seein'im like this.

—He looks happy.

There's a bond forming between them, or so they feel. Their love for Hitsugaya, though different, is similar. Both feel happy just by watching the soft smile in the artic wolf's face, relaxed and for once not frowning like he usually does. Ichimaru feels glad he actually tried talking this time, if he just let Kusaka's attitude slip he would have never been able to befriend the man. 

—What is it like to be a fox? —Kusaka breaks the silence all of a sudden.

—What's it like? I wouldn't know how to describe it... 

—I guessed so, haha, sorry for the weird question.

—Nah, I actually asked that to Toushirou when we first met, I asked him what being a hybrid felt like.

—Did he answer?

—He said accidentally freezing his meat sucked, —both laughed, —but he was actually prepared to give an answer to that.

—He's always been pretty smart, huh... What about you?

—Me?

—Yeah, I think the first time you guys were here, someone mentioned you were "the same kind as my brother" while drunk, I think it was... Miss Matsumoto? 

Ichimaru sighed, —I bet she was drunk.

—Probably.

—Well, I think I know what she meant. I'm also considered a prodigy, I started as a messenger at a very young age, since I was the only fox left in my Shrine. Soon after joinin', I became Inari's favorite one, so I guess ya could say we're pretty similar in that. —He smiled softly, a hint of sincere sadness in his words. Ichimaru tried to be honest with him, he felt that, as he was Hitsugaya's brother, it was okay to not be deceiving.

—Oh, I see, so you're kind of a "genius", right?

—I guess ya could call me one.

Kusaka smiled kindly, eyes filled with admiration like the time Hitsugaya introduced them. Ichimaru already loves his future brother-in-law.

—Well, I think I'll let you two be, I'm sure you're dying to get some rest, right?

—I don't mind talkin' a lil' longer if that's what ya want, but I do feel tired, walkin' all the way here is pretty much of a hassle.

—It's gonna keep you in shape at least, —Hitsugaya answers from the depths of his fox's caresses, making both taller creatures stop out cold. 

—You were listening?! —Kusaka asked, already fearing for his future.

—Yeah, you'll get a pass today since I'm tired as fuck, —he extended his arms towards the fox, and he just hugged him without the need of any "command" or suggestion. —Next time you call me a beast, you're both dead, —Hitsugaya added, patting Ichimaru's back softly. The situation didn't look like it, but they were sure he was serious.

Kusaka just retreated to his room at the speed of light before his merciful brother changed minds.

Meanwhile, Ichimaru stood up as well, 133cm tall wolf still in arms. —Can we go rest?

—You planned to take me out for a walk?

—Where's the leash?

—You're playing with fire.

—Sorry~ —Ichimaru giggled, kissing Hitsugaya's forehead softly. He walked in silence to the room and closed the door. He then laid the wolf softly on the already arranged futon and kissed his lips sweetly, he really loved this small ball of furr and anger. 

The fox opened the window, like he used to do. They got used to that, since in "Heaven" they weren't allowed to share rooms, they sneak into each other's room. Either to sleep or just to talk for a while, it didn't really matter. 

Ichimaru laid down next to Hitsugaya and smiled, the wolf did as well.

—Seems he likes you.

—Your bro'?

—Yeah, he's probably happy I have someone else who cares for me in a personal level.

—What about yer pack o' wolves?

—They just... Kind of work for me, I'm not really close to them like bro is.

The fox looked sad, but then got closer and kissed the wolf's lips again, this time for a little longer. His fingers trailed from the younger's chin to his hair slowly.

—You really like caressing my hair, huh?

—And kissin' ya, and holdin' yer hand, and huggin' ya, 'n carryin' ya... I think it's you what I like, rather than yer hair.

Hitsugaya pouted, slightly embarrassed, —that's... Not what I meant.

—Hehe, I know, I just like messin' with ya~ —He smiled softly and kissed him various more times, losing track of how many times they kissed eventually. —I really love ya, ya know that, right?

—I know, and I love you as well, —he let himself get petted for the hundredth time that day. Despite being able to tell him that he loved him, he still didn't feel comfortable with saying how much he liked to be petted by the fox. It didn't seem necessary, since he wouldn't stop even if Hitsugaya tried to escape. After all, no one could read his emotions better than that "stupid fox." It was like he had some sort of special ability to read people, and he loved using that on Hitsugaya. It could be frustrating sometimes, but he kind of liked not having to speak most of the time. Ichimaru knew exactly what he wanted and when, at times he'd force Hitsugaya to say it, but mostly he'd silently comply as if it was his duty to keep him comfortable and happy. 

—Gin?

—Mm?

—How long are you staying?

—I dunno, I don't have any work to do right now, 'n Inari's given me some sort of... Weird vacations.

—You do seem tired.

Ichimaru looked down at him, Hitsugaya had cuddled into his chest and was hugging him. They both really liked that position. —Guess I really need to get some rest, right?

—And relax.

—Hitsugaya Toushirou's tellin' me to relax? Wow, I must look really bad, —he got his arm pinched. —Ow!

—I'm worried about you, you're important to me after all, —he smiled at the fox, and the fox found himself smiling in return.

—Then I need to rest a lot so my cute wolf won't have to worry 'bout me~

They hugged tightly, moving into the most comfortable position to sleep.

—You can stay as long as you want if you at least help me cook.

—Consider it done, cutie.

—Night, Gin.

—Goodnight, Toushirou~ 

They gave each other a goodnight kiss, and then procceeded to close their eyes. They weren't the most common couple since they were different types of spirits, but it was like they fit perfectly for each other. Like it was their "destiny" to be together, and they were glad to accept that.


End file.
